Mute
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Kagami wakes up as a mute kid. And Aomine saves his life. Living with Aomine, who doesn't know about his true identity, Kagami learns what's behind Aomine's mask. AU. Based on Characters Bible.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mute.

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga (I just love this pairing so much!)

**Warning(s): **BL, AU, based on Characters Bible. Or anything that you may don't like it (I don't know).

* * *

"The hell is going on…" the doctor's—Midorima—voice trails off and files, papers fall on the floor consecutively. He can't believe his eyes at all.

Even Kagami, who's experiencing it, barely can register what's happening on his body. He brings his hands up—small hands—and studies the delicate palms. The white clean shirt hangs loosely on his small body.

Kagami tries to say something, but there's no voice coming out. He repeats it again—twice and thrice—but to no avail. Finally, Kagami screams loudly, but still, no sound. The redhead looks up at the doctor, shooting a question look.

"No… I don't know… I don't understand… I just leave you for a few minutes… and…." Midorima examines his patience, who **was** a normal, huge adult, a firefighter too, now is a 4-5 years old mute kid.

'Can you do anything about this?!' Kagami mouths, hoping the doc will understand him. However, medical studies have never taught his students to read people's lips.

If Kagami's memory serves him correctly, he's done nothing peculiar before. He went to his workplace as usual, arrived there at 8 o'clock—sharp!—and greeted his senpai-tachi. Then, they got an emergency call not far from Akihabara and saved some souls, resulting in two broken ribs—he's gotten used with it anyway. Hence, he paid Midorima a visit to treat it and when he took a nap on the bed while Midorima went to get his stuff, he woke up as a kid.

Seriously, he did nothing strange at all!

And yet, this is happening to him.

Midorima scratches his head furiously, then takes a few deep breaths, "Don't worry, we'll fix this. I'll think of something! Maybe we can use some medicines, or run some tests! Anything! I'll do anything!"

To others' ears, it may sound relieving, but not to Kagami's. Tests? Some medicines? Drugs? No! It's the worst nightmare for Kagami! He's not a rat!

After Midorima left to get some files, Kagami swiftly slips out of the huge hospital into mysterious night. How he does it, God only knows. He racks his brain, thinking where he should go. His house? He lives alone, so it'll be much easier. How he'll get into his house without keys, he'll figure about it later.

He runs and runs and runs until his legs can't carry him anymore. The 10 minutes walking distance suddenly feels so far. The street is blanketed with absolute silence. No people. No adults. No one. Only flickering street lights as his source of light, Kagami reaches out his hands to touch the hard wall.

To Kagami's dismay, grey rain suddenly pours down heavily, pit-patting his now drenched white baggy shirt.

And even worst, a group of hooligans is circling him, with colorful umbrellas covering them, wearing ugly looks, provoking him, instead of helping him out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Got a kid here! Kid, where's your mama and papa? They got lost?" one of the hooligans roars with laughter.

"No, no, no, Gaki-san. Supposed this kid got lost, not the parents!" his comment brings another round of laughter.

"Lil' kid, wanna big bro help ya'?" the guy named Gaki-san gives a goofy smile. Then he adds, "Whoosp~ Sorry, lil' kid. I'm too busy~ Gyahahahahaha!"

'Stop fucking messing with me!' Kagami curses, but nothing comes out.

Realization hits the group, before they laugh again, "Gyahahahahaha! He's dumb! Gyahahahaha! Poor kid!"

Their laughter pierces Kagami's ears like a buzz, and he hates buzz so much. Kagami Taiga's known as a hot-headed person, has reached his patience limit, and finally resolves to headbutt the guy's stomach.

Gaki falls backward and groans loudly. They're shocked. Kagami's eyes smolder with fury and anger, startling them. Due to frightening of Kagami's sudden rage, a boy absentmindedly punches Kagami's face. Kagami wobbles before falling on his knees.

Seeing Kagami's reaction motivates them, the group begins to kick Kagami while screaming, "Lil' kid should stay down! Stupid kid! Idiot! Gyahahahaha! Where's your anger? Chicken out?! Go ahead, scream! Cry for help! Go, if you really can! Gyahahahahaha!"

Kagami hugs himself, protecting his broken ribs, but some of their kicks still land there without they realize it. The redhead can't help but cuss at the fate fucking his life.

"Hey, he got a beautiful ring!" one of them shouts.

Kagami stays aghast. He secures the precious ring in his hands, as if his life's depending on it. Gaki tries to snatch it, but Kagami's grip grows stronger. He struggles to keep his only ring in safe while Gaki yells furiously at his ears, trying to get the ring.

Until there's a voice interrupting them.

"Hey, stop whatever your doing and leave him alone!" A stern voice startles the hooligans.

"Hey, hey, hey! A police officer! Run! I don't wanna stay at the crowbar hotel tonight!" a guy shouts and pulls his friends. They turn tail and run, leaving some of umbrellas behind, one of umbrellas hitting Kagami's head.

Kagami lets out a sigh of relief, still lying on the cold asphalt. Suddenly, a shadow looms over him, a pair of legs stands next to him and the rain stops pattering his small body.

'Rain… has stopped?' he thinks to himself. 'No… blue umbrella…'

The figure crouches down and brushes off his front bangs, "Hey, still alive?"

'Wish I could answer you…' But, he can't help but think he's heard the voice somewhere. That voice's too familiar. Like almost every day he listened to it. That hoarsely voice…

"Hey, kid. Hear me?" the figure lifts Kagami's head a little. The hazy midnight blue eyes meet the bright summer red eyes.

And Kagami knows those eyes. Those eyes… he's seen it before. Few years ago. On and off the court.

The ultimate rival…

'Aomine Daiki…'

However, his eyes are getting heavier and heavier. The familiar voice keeps shouting 'Hey, kid. Don't die yet!' but he's too tired. Too tired to care. Too tired to stay awake.

Slowly, darkness claims him.

* * *

**Author's note: **I don't know why I write this. But, it won't leave my mind unless I write it out. Anyway, thank you for spending your precious time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mute.

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing:** AoKaga.

**Warning(s):** 1st chapter.

**Credit:** Bear, for beta-ing this chapter. You're awesome, dude!

* * *

Kagami snaps open his eyes, but screws them shut again when bright light hits his corneas. He grunts and sinks himself deeper into the bed. Kagami takes the comforter and covers his face. The comforter feels so soft against his skin.

'…comforter?!' Kagami jumps up.

He holds the comforter tighter, 'This… isn't mine.' He looks up, 'Where am I?'

Suddenly, his mind clicks off, 'My ring? Where's my—'

Relief sweeps over his body when he feels the ring in his hand.

Then, Kagami scans the surrounding. Blue comforter, single bed, table lamp… heck, this isn't his room. Carefully, Kagami sets his right foot on the floor, wincing a little bit in pain.

'Shit, my ribs.' Nevertheless, he continues staggers out of the room while assessing the room with thumping heart.

Once he steps out of the room, the redhead's greeted with blue sofa, tv and its stereo set and coffee table. Kagami ponders whose house this is. Then, he catches a sound from bathroom.

"Oh, you're awake." A guy suddenly appears standing in the doorway with a white towel around his neck.

The ex-adult's shocked with the sudden appearance, quickly hides himself behind sofa and hisses 'Aomine Daiki?!'

"Uhm…" Aomine hesitates, "well, nice to meet you…?"

Kagami's afraid if Aomine could recognize him, so he shifts himself deeper into his hideout. He clenches the sofa tighter and tighter, thinking, 'Shit, what to do?! What to do?!'

"Hey, kiddo. Don't be scared, kiddo. I'm a good guy, a police officer. I won't hurt you," Aomine leans closer. But, Kagami moves backward while hiding his face.

"No, no, no, kiddo. You can trust me! I can help you," The police officer clasps Kagami's wrist, startling Kagami.

'No! He's too close! He's gonna—' the redhead looks aghast. He starts struggling to free himself. 'Let me go! Let me go!'

"Easy, kid! Easy! I won't bite you!"

'Let me go! Let me go!'

"Calm down!"

'No!'

Aomine cups the kid's face firmly and shouts, "STAY STILL, WILL YOU?!"

Just like a magic spell, Kagami freezes. Their eyes meet. The ex-ace of Seirin gulps his saliva, nervous clenching his chest. Cold sweat beads his forehead. His heart thumps loudly against his ribcage.

'I—'

"Sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to yell at you," Aomine ruffles Kagami's red hair, head hanging low. "I'm… not good with kids, really."

Silence falls between them.

'Don't tell me...' Kagami can't help but wonder.

"Anyway, what's your name?" the police officer breaks the silence.

This time, Kagami's jaw drops, 'For real?!'

"Don't remember your own name?" Aomine raises an eyebrow, still holding Kagami's wrist.

He stays still. Seirin always told him as the biggest idiot in this world, however today, Kagami believes he's found someone stupider than him, and that unlucky person is Aomine Daiki.

'Stupid Ahomine. He can't recognize me?! He can't fucking recognize this red hair, these weird eyebrows and this face?! Can he be stupider than this?!' Kagami clicks his tongue.

"Hey, answer me," Aomine's grip grows stronger.

Feeling threatened, Kagami bites Aomine's hand and retreats into a safer distance, hissing under his breath, 'That hurts, Ahomine!'

"That hurt, 'kay?!" Aomine brings his hand closer to his chest, "And telling your name isn't a crime! It's just a name!"

'As if I can answer you, you idiot!' Kagami screams, but nothing comes out.

Again, silence lingers heavily in the air.

Aomine hangs his mouth open, blinking for few times. He, then, looks away and rubs his neck, "Sorry. Didn't know… you're mute."

'Just shut up,' Kagami grunts. However, deep in his heart, it hurts him so much.

Kagami watches Aomine heave a deep sigh.

"Uhm… can you write?" Aomine gets on his feet and leaves Kagami for awhile before coming back with a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand.

"Here, write your name." The ex-ace of Tōō places the paper on the coffee table and perches himself on the sofa.

'Hm… name… name… Should I write Kagami Taiga?' the redhead rolls the pencil, 'Naah… He doesn't recognize me, I can write whatever I want. Plus, he wouldn't believe me even if I write my own name.'

But, Kagami stops moving once the pencil touches the paper.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

'I—'

'I—I can't write! Don't know how to spell! What letter?! NO! I—no!' Kagami thumps the table exasperatedly. 'No! Don't tell me my writing skill has downgraded to 5 years old kid's skill! Shit!' He scratches his head furiously.

"Kiddo, calm down! It's okay if you can't write! It's understandable!" Aomine gets up to stop Kagami.

'No! It's not, when I'm actually an adult!' the kid tosses around.

"Kiddo!" Kagami immediately slaps Aomine's hand away when Aomine reaches out. The tanned guy stares at him.

'No touching!' Kagami scowls.

After a minute of startling, Aomine clicks his tongue, "'KAY! I don't care about you anymore! I saved your ass last night, and this is how you repay me?! _Thanks a bunch_, kiddo!" He pivots on his heel and storms off towards the kitchen.

Aomine's action makes guilty strike his heart.

Kagami brings his hand to tug Aomine's shirt, but pauses. He looks at his small palm, then balls into fist. He jogs a little before hugging Aomine's leg, stopping him. Aomine loses his balance and falls backward, crashing Kagami down.

Aomine groans loudly, "Kiddo, what—!"

Kagami winces in pain, causing Aomine to widen his eyes.

"Shit!" the bluenette carries him back to the sofa. "You're okay?"

The redhead feels like kicking Aomine in his face for asking such an obvious question, but he decides to brush it off and gives an apologetic smile instead. Aomine looks startled but recovers quickly.

"Oh, okay. I get it. You hurt me, now I hurt you. So, we are even now?" Aomine smirks.

And Kagami smirks back.

"Are we cool?"

Kagami just shrugs his shoulders. Aomine cracks a small smile, "Yeah, guess we're cool." He leans forward a little closer to Kagami.

However, Kagami pushes him away. 'Still no touching! You're my ultimate rival!'

"You really hate affection, don't you?" Aomine shoots him a question look.

'No! It's just you!' Kagami glares at him.

"You know," Aomine rubs his chin, "You're gonna be a loner if you continue rejecting people's affection. Not to mention, you're quite wild like a tiger too."

'I only disapprove _your_ affection!' the little kid hisses angrily. To Kagami, rival always be rival. Nothing can change that fact!

The police officer hums a little, "Since I don't know your name… and you can't write…" Aomine pauses, thinking, "Then, I'll call you Tiger from now on. Until we've found your guardians, that is." Aomine says.

'Eeeehh? Why Tiger?! Why not Taiga?! Or at least call me Liam Neeson or what!' Kagami pumps up his hands and shakes his head quickly. 'Am not an animal!'

"Ah, you hate it?" Aomine snickers, "Too bad, 'coz I've made up my mind, Tiger~"

Kagami grits his teeth 'You stupid idiot wally annoying perverted shithead asshole ganguro! I'll kill you!' he mouths. However, reading lips isn't a skill that Aomine's acquired.

Thus, Kagami punches Aomine's arm instead.

"Hey, no punching!" Aomine shifts a bit to dodge Kagami's punches. Kagami ignores Aomine's warning and keeps attacking him.

The police officer grits his teeth and swiftly clasps Kagami's hands and securely locks them behind Kagami's waist.

"Haha~ don't forget I'm a police officer."

'Hey, let go!'

"Why don't you be a good kid and follow this kind officer to police station, hm, Tiger?" he has self-satisfied smirk on his face.

'I ain't a kid, or Tiger and you ain't a kind officer either' the redhead glowers.

Kagami's plotting to bite, or kick or whatever to teach him that, but his intention's cancelled when his stomach growls loudly in hunger. Aomine blinks; meanwhile Kagami goes very red in the face.

"Hungry, huh?" a playful tone is heard from Aomine's voice, "Promise me to be a good kid, then I'll treat you Maji Burger."

The possibly ex-firefighter bites his bottom lip.

…

For first time in Kagami's life, his pride is injured when he forces himself to agree with Aomine's condition.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading and etc!

And to IceBuster, I'll try my best to meet your expectation again! (I hope this chapter does meet your standard) Please note me if you think the story is getting too slow, or lame. A writer says, a good story is completed by its readers, not overwritten or over-planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Mute.

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

* * *

The little redhead eyes closely Aomine's hand which is held out in front of his eyes. Feeling irritated, Kagami stubbornly looks away.

"You're sure, Tiger? Don't wanna hold hands?"

'Ain't a kid!' Kagami folds his arms angrily.

"Acting tough, huh? What a kid!" Aomine laughs, his shoulders heaving, as he stuffs his hands into pockets.

Kagami can't comprehend why and what Aomine laughs at. But then, he remembers Aomine's an idiot and idiots always do stupid things.

"Well, as long as you don't go wander too far."

Out of nowhere, a police car stops into a halt in front of them. Kagami cranes his neck to see who inside. He spots two middle age men; one of them, a fat guy, is chewing a doughnut. His stomach growls watching him devour the chocolate doughnut.

'…Hungry…'

"Aomine, got a task for you," the driver says as he holds out a file.

"Ain't interested. Off duty today, go find someone else," Aomine rolls his eyes.

Kagami shots his eyes open hearing Aomine's reply. How could he give such a cold reply to his own colleagues?!

"Shit, Aomine!" the fat guy yells furiously, his doughnut falling off his mouth, "Don't get too cocky just because Chief got your back! We're still older than you, your senpai-tachi! Respect us!"

"Says someone who's much lower position than me."

"Aomi—"

"I think you should do your duty rather than wasting your time here, hm, _senpai_?" Aomine smirks, cocking his head a little.

That's the limit!

Kagami watches the driver cuss and the car zoom off his sight. He, then, looks at Aomine in disbelief. Aomine's blue eyes are still sharp and cold. Kagami drops his gaze on the ground, 'He's still arrogant like before. Nothing's changed.'

"Sorry 'coz you've to see that, Tiger."

'Don't 'sorry' me. Tell that to your senpai-tachi!' Kagami grunts.

"Sulking, huh?"

'Am not!'

"Come, Tiger. Maji Burger is just there," Aomine chuckles, shaking his head.

The redhead excitedly looks up and begins to jog, leaving Aomine behind. His stomach hasn't filled with any food since morning. And he can't wait to gobble his food.

Thinking of his favorite cheeseburger makes Kagami's mouth water and he licks his lips impatiently.

"Welco—ah! AOMINE-SAN! Long time no see!" a blond cashier girl shrieks happily when they enter the restaurant.

"Hey, Miria," he raises an arm.

"Fancy seeing Aomine-san here! And who's this kid could be? Aomine-san's son?" she cranes her neck to see Kagami and cracks a broad smile for him.

'Whi—which part tells you I'm his son?!' Regardless, Kagami's face is in deep shade of red, matching his red hair.

"What'd you do if he's really my son? Would you be disappointed 'coz I've got a son already?" the police officer rests his hands on the counter.

'What? Seriously, Ahomine?!'

"No, no, no! Miria would be very happy then! Because Miria knows Aomine-san is a good father!"

And Kagami's shocked with her unexpected reaction, 'She buys it?!'

"Oh, really? Then, do you want to have my child?" Aomine's lips crook into a smirk.

Has had enough with Aomine's flirting, Kagami jabs Aomine in his ribs. Holding his ribs, Aomine darts at Kagami. Kagami returns the gaze equally as Aomine's.

"What's that for?!"

'Stop flirting! And I'm hungry here!' Kagami scowls.

"Hurm~ Miria thinks Aomine-san's son is not happy," the cashier chips in. "Maybe Aomine-san's son doesn't want to have another brother. Aomine-san's son will get jealous."

"That doesn't make any sense when he's actually not my son," Aomine says, earning a light shriek from the cashier. "Or, actually, Tiger, you really wanna be my son?"

'Yadda!' the redhead shakes his head. 'Who in the world wants to be your son?! You're damn too cocky to be a father anyway! You'll destroy the title!'

"Miria, the usual. Tiger, which one—" he breaks off his saying when his phone suddenly rings. "Shit, Chief. Show her which one you want. I'll come back," Aomine says before picking up the call.

"Aomine-san is a bad police officer for lying to Miria," she pushes the buttons. "Tiger is the name, right? What a cute name, Tiger-kun!"

'That's not my name!' Kagami grumbles.

"Tiger-kun cannot talk? That's sad. Miria is sad," she clenches her heart, sadness clouds over her face.

'Cheeseburger!' the mute kid points at the cheeseburger. Not that he's heartless, but her expression hurts him so much that he has to ignore her to conceal the pain in his heart.

Honestly, he misses his loud voice.

"Done?" a tanned hand suddenly pats Kagami's head. He glances up and sees Aomine smile at him. That smile… seems so sincere. And beautiful. Not the usual smirk that he always puts on.

Hell, he really doesn't understand Aomine at all!

A moment ago, he behaved rudely in front of his senpai-tachi. Then, he flirted with the cashier and said he's his son. Now, Aomine's smiling at him.

Aomine's really confusing.

"One Teriyaki burger and one cheeseburger. That's all, Aomi—"

Suddenly, Kagami thumps the counter loudly, startling both Aomine and the cashier. They blink at him.

'8 cheeseburgers!' Kagami points at the cheeseburger and shows '8'. Aomine blinks again and again. The redhead tries his best to tell Aomine, tossing his hands around and drawing an '8' in the air.

"Huh? 8 burgers?! You're monster or what?!" Finally, he's got the message. "No! You'll hurt your stomach!"

'Eh! But, I'm hungry!' the redhead clutches his shirt. 'Che, I must do something!'

Then, his mind clicks off. He pauses for awhile to think of the consequences. Then, suddenly, pale and embarrassment drift across his face. 'No! I can't do that! That's too much!'

However, his stomach grumbles again, reminding him to fill it with tons of foods.

The little redhead hangs his head low, shoulders sink. He slowly tugs Aomine's shirt, swallowing down his pride thickly, as he glances up. Aomine gives him a question look. Kagami twiddles his fingers nervously. His palms are sweaty. His heart is thumping fast. Their orbs meet and Kagami gives Aomine his best puppy eyes, blinking a bit to add incentive for Aomine to treat him more.

Kagami clocks Aomine jerking back a step before covering his face with his tanned hand. Aomine crouches down and pats his head, sighing "Get it. 8, right?"

The kid pumps up his hands happily, 'Worth price to pay!'

"Wow! Aomine-san's really buying Tiger-kun 8 burgers?! Aomine-san's usually stingy!" the cashier shouts.

"Miria, drop it and get us our orders!"

'Aomine's stingy, huh? Figures. But, why he's willing to treat me that much? Because of those puppy eyes?' Kagami thinks to himself as they bring their meals to the table.

'Saa… who knows.'

Kagami begins to munch his way through the wrapping burgers. He knows his cheeks are covered with sauce, but he couldn't care less about it at all. Not when he's hungry like a wild beast. In fact, Kagami starts to think maybe—just maybe—the nickname really suits him, suits his appetite.

Aomine reaches out his arm, startling Kagami, and wipes the sauce off. Kagami blinks at him, meanwhile Aomine chuckles, "Easy, Tiger. You'll choke yourself."

The ex-firefighter casts his red eyes away from Aomine's blue eye, red creeping up his face.

'I don't get you at all, Aomine. I don't get you…'

"_Böehringer Heilkunde is partially withdrawing their products, namely Acetaminophen or known as Paracetamol, in markets including Korea and Japan as governments raise the bar on what they're willing to cover."_

Kagami's ears immediately perk up. He glances up to watch a tv not far from their table.

"_Due to some failures on production, the Asian Medicines Agency and the Asian Union's drug regulator make recommendations to the company on withdrawing their products immediately."_

"Wow, that's nasty," Aomine comments. "That'll cost them millions."

However, Kagami remains silent, eyes locking at the screen. 'Acetami… what?'

"Hey, Tiger," Aomine flips his phone. "Finish your burgers. We're going to police station."

Hearing Aomine's plan, Kagami quickens his pace, not listening to anything but munching his meal as fast as his mouth can take. He knows Aomine's laughing watching him gobble his food, but he doesn't care anymore.

Because trying to read Aomine's mind is proven harder than solving _'e=mc^2'_ equation for a little guy named Kagami Taiga.

* * *

**Author's note: **Exam... urgh...

And I do need a beta-reader. Bear is too busy. (T^T)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Mute.

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**Credit: **fullmoonlonewolf—for beta-ing~ Thankies~ (￣▽￣人)

* * *

Finally, they reach their destination—the police station, where Aomine informed Kagami that he is working at. A young indigo bobbed cut haired woman flashes a welcome smile seeing them step into the building: "'Morning, Aomine-senpai!"

"'Morning, Charlet," Aomine returns her greet. Kagami raises an eyebrow.

"Thought you're off duty today, Aomine-senpai," she says. "What brings you here?"

"This mute kid," he gently pushes Kagami forward, almost making the kid stumble. Hence, the redhead shoots him a 'go rot inside the bowels of Hell!' look. Aomine just laughs it off by mussing up Kagami's red hair.

'I won't forget this, Ahomine!' Kagami gnashes his teeth.

"Oh, he's mute?" she crouches down in front Kagami. "Sorry to hear that, little boy," then, she brushes Kagami's front bangs off his forehead: "Haha~ you have weird eyebrows, little boy! Ne~ Aomine-senpai, what's his name?"

"I call him Tiger."

"Suits his face!"

"But, yanno~" Aomine drawls. "Thought this kid hates affections. That's why I gave him that name—I mean he's really wild."

"Oh! Then, I guess I must the lucky one for being able to play with him! Na?" she playfully hugs Kagami, causing the little kid to flush.

Suddenly, Kagami feels his wrist being pulled up. He glances up, matching his eyes with Aomine's blue one. They're… unreadable…?

"Anyway," Aomine pulls Kagami closer. "I need your help to find his guardian."

"EH?! Here I thought he's your son!"

"Never said that."

Letting out a sigh, she gets on her feet and says: "Ok, I'll do it. By the way, Aomine-senpai, Chief was looking for you."

"Got his phone call. Where's he?"

"The usual, his room. Eating Big Apple," she gestures to a room not far from their place. Aomine starts to walk, but she stops him: "Oh yeah, if you don't mind, could you ask Chief to raise my salary? Teehee~"

"Do it yourself," he replies without facing her and walks away, disappearing from Kagami's sight.

She sticks her tongue out: "Aomine-senpai's stingy~" then, she turns to see Kagami, who's been watching them with a perplexed look. "Ah, sorry about that, Tiger-kun. Shall we go?"

But, Kagami doesn't move. He clocks the changes of the atmosphere around Aomine. People around him—police officers—are glowering at him as he shuffles past them. Kagami tugs Charlet's uniform and points at Aomine, then gives her a question look.

"Oh, that? They're jealous because Aomine-senpai got promotion earlier even though he just joined," she heaves a sigh and leads Kagami a way to her desk.

'Typical adults. Wait, I _am_ an adult!'

She continues: "Well, I was like them too. But then, I realized that Aomine-senpai worked very hard to get till this far. He just doesn't show it to others," a small smile plays on her thin lips, which Kagami finds it a sincere one. "You know, Tiger-kun, I once saw him put his life on the line just to save a grandma from getting shot."

Kagami's eyes go very huge. 'For real?!'

"He's amazing, isn't he?" she helps Kagami to sit up on a chair while Kagami's still blinking up at her. "Ok, done with the story. Let's get started, okay Tiger-kun? All you have to do is nod and shake your head. Understood?"

'Well, saving a grandma, that isn't Aomine that I know,' in the same time, the redhead nods to answer her question.

"Do you remember what happened?"

'How I changed into kid? No,' he shakes his head.

"Parents?"

'My old man is living in States, so no.' Another shake.

"Brothers or sisters?"

Shake.

"Any injuries?"

Nod.

"Where?"

The redhead points at his ribs. She leans closer to check the injuries. Kagami tugs up his shirt and he hears a wince escape her: "That looks hurt. Have you seen a doc?"

Nod.

She scratches her head and scribbles down some notes as Kagami observes her. Facing the computer, she types away very quickly, murmuring: "Around 4-5 years old. Red-black layered hair… eyebrows… Hm…"

"Done?" Kagami's ears perk up at the voice and he feels someone tap his shoulder. Kagami turns himself around to see the owner of the voice—Aomine, of course. 'Who am I thinking?' he thinks to himself. Then, he lowers his gaze and spots a few files in his hands. The redhead absentmindedly reaches out for the files.

"You wanna play with these files?" Aomine brings the file away, snapping Kagami out from dozing. "Sorry, kid. These aren't toys." Kagami glares at him hearing he chuckle.

"Aha~!" she shouts, startling Kagami. "Got a match!"

'No way…'

"Any ID? Or his relatives?" Aomine bends forward, causing Kagami to budge up and curse, too.

"Nope. But the one who reported…" she squints closer. Kagami cranes his neck, wondering who that person would be.

"…Midori—oh, it's fine, Charlet. I'll deal with him. Thanks."

That gets Kagami's attention. Why Aomine doesn't want to say his or her full name? The little kid tries to pull the tanned police officer's sleeve to ask him, but Aomine shifts a bit, so Kagami clasps the cold air instead, causing him to fall forward, off the chair! The sound of his falling resounds loudly.

"Hey, Tiger! You're okay?!" Aomine shouts.

'Do I look okay?!' he groans. 'That hurts!'

He feels someone lift him up in the air. Kagami sniffles and looks up. He's expecting Aomine making fun of his stupidity and carelessness—just like he always did back in high school days, when he was arrogant—wait, he _is _arrogant! However, the sight startles him. His eyes widen catching relief drifting across Aomine's face. What's up with that expression?! He wasn't expecting for that!

"You're flipping over quite often today, Tiger," Aomine sighs happily. "Come, let's go home."

"Ne, Aomine-senpai," she calls her senpai, earning Kagami's attention too, who's still in Aomine's hands. "Seeing you act so nice towards a kid is a very rare sight. Or you lost some screw?" she points at her head, grinning.

Kagami notices faint blush tinged Aomine's cheeks as the tanned guy looks away.

"Hehe~ Aomine-senpai is actually—" she's still grinning.

"—Charlet, another word, I'll put a bullet inside your brain."

Aomine's warning puts an end for their short meeting that day—though Kagami is still pondering: 'he's gotta be joking, right?'

* * *

**A/N: **The second wave of exam is coming! ARGH! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Mute.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning: **1st chapter.

* * *

Cicada's song gradually trails off as the night greets the world.

Shopping bags rustling echoes through the street as Kagami takes another step forward. He lets out a long breath once his eyes catch the sight of Aomine's house standing a short distance from his position. A wave of tiredness sweeps over his small body. Damn, those crazy ladies! Never crosses in his mind; shopping for his clothes would turn into a Kafkaesque nightmare. He had to fight with some crazy, yet determined ladies over a shirt.

Over a goddamn shirt!

What angers him more is Aomine wasn't doing anything but staring at him with his mouth twitching in amusement. Kagami is very irritated, furious even. His anger radiates off him that Aomine can feel the atmosphere scorching up despite of cold air.

Which leads them to a silence treatment.

Jumbled with feelings and thoughts, Kagami doesn't realize he's been staggering towards Aomine until him accidentally headbutting Aomine's leg. The older man's warmth encasing his child body makes his legs watery.

"Hey, Tiger, you okay?" Aomine holds the kid's back to prevent him from falling backward.

The little redhead gives him a tired glare and rolls his eyes in annoyance before averting them away.

'Stupid Ahomine, of course I'm not okay!' Regardless, he leans into Aomine's body, needing something to hold him on.

A sudden embrace from Aomine surprises Kagami. His arm rises up to hit Aomine's shoulder, but his intention cancels when the man lifts him up, carrying him as gentle as a father does to his child. Despite Kagami's pride shouting loudly inside him, protesting to be put down again, Kagami swallows the pride down and rests his head on Aomine's shoulder blade. His lashes flutter close as the warmth rolls over his tired body.

"No, Tiger. Don't fall asleep yet. Gotta take bath before sleep. You stink," Aomine's voice kidnaps him back from the slumber world.

'Am not stink!' the kid gives a weak punch on Aomine's back, not liking the way Aomine insulted him.

"Good, good. Keep punching. At least I can know that you're still alive," Aomine barks a laugh while patting Kagami's back.

Oh… that massage. Kagami likes it. It lures Kagami to fall into Hypnos' seduction. However, the click sound wakes the little redhead up—to his dismay, of course. Aomine lays him down gently on the couch and proceeds to place the bags on the table. A light slap kisses Kagami's chubby cheek keeps him awake.

"Come, let's take bath," the man pinches Kagami's nose.

Kagami replies with a deep groan as Aomine help him walk to the bathroom.

The (temporary) ex-adult is shocked when Aomine yanks his shirt up. Kagami harshly tugs his shirt down as a quick reflex with widened eyes. He, then, retreats to a safe distance and shakes his head furiously.

"Hey, I just want to help you!"

'NOOOOOOO! I don't need your help!'

"C'mon!" the police officer reaches out to grab Kagami's hand. However, the kid swiftly jumps to side. The man blinks a few times before knitting his eyebrows, lips smirking broadly, sending a chill racing down Kagami's spine.

'Oh, shit…'

"You wanna play, Tiger?" he snickers. "Fine, then. A game, that is!" Aomine launches forward, but again, Kagami dodges. The kid smiles wickedly. Fortunate for Aomine—not for Kagami; his smile vanishes—the water hose is laying down next him. He snatches the hose and sprays the kid with cold water.

Outraged by Aomine's attack, Kagami rams himself into Aomine, knocking him down rather loudly. Water splashes all over their bodies, wetting their shirt. The man grits his teeth in pain, rubbing his chest as Kagami sits himself up, feeling giddy from the attack.

"Damn, now, I'm wet," Aomine says as he clambers up to the wall, leaning his back against it while shifting Kagami, who is sitting on his laps, to his liking. He ruffles Kagami's bright red-black layered hair and stares deeply into his summer eyes.

'Shi—shit… what's up with that look?' 'Doki-doki' sound rings loudly in Kagami's ear. Gosh, is he listening to his own heartbeat? That stare disconcerts him so much. But, a soft whisper slipping into his heart tells him not to tear his eyes away from Aomine's. He feels a warm blush rise to his cheeks.

And a sincere smile spreading across Aomine's godly handsome face makes his heart bloom with happiness.

"I guess, we have to take bath together," out of nowhere, Aomine drops a bomb, causing Kagami to squeak in discomfort.

…

After the tortured incident in the bathroom, Aomine sends Kagami to the bedroom. He perches himself on a chair as Kagami settles himself on the comfy bed. The kid pulls the blanket up, missing the softness of the material.

He can smell Aomine's scent fusing together with the blanket, but, heck, he's tired! No room to complain when the god of Sleep is knocking on the door.

"So, do you need any bedtime story?" reluctant fills Aomine's voice.

The redhead almost rolls his eyes, but he discerns the tone and a desire to revenge kicks in. Kagami puts on the fakest sincere smile ever and nods his head excitedly. And Aomine's reaction meets his expectation—his face falls immediately.

"Er… did your father always tell you bedtime story?"

'Yep,' the kid nods. A half truth and half lie. His father did tell him bedtime story, but not _always._

Kagami harbors his laughter seeing anxiety drift across his tanned face. The police officer scratches his head, then buries his face in his palms, puffing a breath, and slaps his knees. Kagami has never seen Aomine react that way—even when they played together back in high school days—and, gosh, it's absolutely priceless!

"Okay," the blue haired man takes a deep breath. "Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was extremely charming and talented."

'Dude, seriously? Prince? Who do you think I am, a girl?' nevertheless, he continues listening to Aomine's story.

"He was so talented that no one would want to challenge him. If there ever was, they'd give up once he'd drawn his sword. At last, he gave up and believed no one could beat him."

'That sounds familiar,' then, Kagami notices Aomine pausing. His blue eyes are fixed on the bed. The kid shifts lightly and the sound produced snaps Aomine back to reality.

"Until he met another warrior. That warrior pulled him back down to earth and filled the emptiness inside his heart."

'Is he talking about us? No, right? It can't be true,' thousands of questions linger in his mind, but his lashes feel so heavy. Who has ever thought Aomine's voice is Kagami's lullaby? Darkness slowly engulfs him and the last thing that Kagami hears is _'and for that, the prince thanked the fate for bringing the warrior into his world…'_

…

The morning light slipping through the blue curtains caresses Kagami's face, pulling him out of the realm of slumber. While stretching his stiff body, his eyes smoothly glances at the clock. Suddenly, a growl from his stomach shatters the peace moment. Grumbling to himself, Kagami waddles out of the room and spots Aomine snoring lightly on the couch with his head throwing against the back of couch.

Books and files are jumbled together on the table, some of them on his laps. One of his legs is stretched on the table, almost pushing a mug dangerously off the table. His right hand is clutching a file meanwhile the other hand is resting on the arm-sofa.

'That looks uncomfortable,' Kagami walks towards the sleeping man.

With a gentle touch, Kagami shakes Aomine's figure. But, the man doesn't budge at all. He shakes even stronger. Finally, Aomine groans as a response and pushes Kagami's hands away.

"Half a mo, mom," he says in a husky whisper.

The redhead doesn't know which one makes him gasp; Aomine misunderstood him as his mother or that husky voice. Stuffing back some senses and feeling a little bit irritated to himself for letting his guard down, Kagami vents his anger on Aomine by chopping his head with a thick book.

"OWWWW!" a sharp cry echoes through the house as Aomine jerks up violently. "Tiger, what's that for?!"

A puff of breath escapes Kagami's lips. He turns his head away, folding his arms as he forms a pout on his lips. To Kagami's dismay, another round of growling stomach brings disgrace on him.

"You hungry?" Aomine chuckles lightly. "Time for breakfast, then," he springs to his feet after giving a huge yawn and goes to the kitchen. Aomine produces an unopened box of cereal.

"Open it yourself. You might get a prize," the tanned man hands him the box.

He snatches the box, not caring about the prize, gaining small laugh from the older man, and pours the cereals into a bowl. Aomine has been right. There's a prize coming out from the box; a small crayfish figure. However, what surprises Kagami is Aomine is the one who gives a loud rapturous shriek.

Kagami gives a few blinks of confusion, and Aomine replies it with a half-heartedly laugh.

"I'm kind of crayfish's fan."

That grin leaves him dumbfounded. That childish grin. He can't believe he'd see it plaster on Aomine's face of all people. Does he really know of Aomine? Did Aomine harbor himself back in high school? If he did, then, he only saw the surface.

Somehow, regret crawls all over his small body for not asking Kuroko more about the ex-ace of Tōō and Teikō. For once, Kagami's heart yearns to discover more what's hiding behind Aomine's arrogance mask.

He wants to know more about Aomine.

He wants to know more about Aomine that no one knows.

"By the way, today we're going to meet my old friend; Tetsu."

Kagami nearly chokes on the cereals hearing the familiar name explode out of Aomine's mouth.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you again for your patience, reading etc!

I apologize for the late update and not replying your reviews. My responsibility as a facilitator has kidnapped me from the fanfic world. And, yeah, another event will be held next month, so I'll be very busy. Therefore, sorry in advance!


End file.
